


bring me that horizon

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Just because Jin’s not on the ship anymore doesn’t mean he’s on his own.





	bring me that horizon

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“ _Princess_?!”

Kame yawns. “Good morning, Jin.”

“You called me a princess in a magazine?!” Jin yells in response. “Are you trying to ruin me?”

“Way to _completely_ miss the point,” Kame grumbles, pushing himself up in his California King-sized Sleep Number bed to glare at the three wavering Akanishis in the doorway to his bedroom. “How did you get in, anyway? I just changed my locks for the new year.”

“I stole Nakamaru’s keys!” Jin continues roaring, like that is also an accusation. “Don’t change the subject! You called me a fucking princess!”

“I compared you to Princess Vivi!” Kame shouts back, bringing his hands to his temples. He hasn’t had a Jin-induced headache for awhile. “I was supporting you, idiot.”

“I’m not like Vivi at all!” Jin goes on. He’s angry and red-faced and if Kame’s head didn’t hurt so bad, he’d probably be laughing at him right now. “Vivi was the one who stayed behind while the others left-”

“I know that!” Kame cuts him off. “You act like we didn’t watch that together.”

Jin pauses, flinging his hands with suppressed rage. “What are you getting at, Kamenashi? I thought we weren’t fighting anymore.”

His voice is calmer, pleasing Kame’s throbbing brain, and Kame offers him a small smile. “Maybe you should read it properly.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jin pulls the rolled-up magazine out of his man bag and flips right to the dog-eared page. Kame watches his face relax as he scans the kanji, actually processing it instead of focusing on the one word, and Jin’s anger visibly subsides.

“This is kind of gay, Kame,” Jin finally says, shoving the magazine back in his bag and not meeting Kame’s eyes.

Kame just laughs. “Just because you’re not on the ship anymore doesn’t mean you’re on your own.”

“Really gay,” Jin adds, his cheeks flushing for a different reason now.

“When do you go back to America?” Kame asks casually.

“Tomorrow,” Jin replies, looking grateful at the subject change. “I’m just here to tie up some loose ends. I probably won’t be back until after the debut.”

“Good luck,” Kame tells him. “Do your best. Don’t make us look bad.”

Jin frowns. “I don’t represent KAT-TUN anymore-”

“Only technically,” Kame points out, seeing right through the front Jin is putting on. “Are you nervous?”

Jin looks like he wants to say no, that he’s got it under control, and he probably intends to until he makes the mistake of looking up into Kame’s eyes and crumbles, falling face-forward onto the bed. “It’s so much pressure, Kame. American mainstream is hard to break into. What if I’m not good enough? What if they don’t like my music? What if I fail?”

It’s then that Kame knows the words he’d spoken are true – his heart aches at what he’s witnessing, Jin curled up in the fetal position while confessing all of his worries in a choked voice that only those close to him get to see.

Five years seem to regress all at once and it feels natural to pull Jin into his arms, squeezing him in a comforting embrace that Jin’s reluctant to accept just like when they first got the news KAT-TUN was going to debut. Back then, Jin was much less reserved about his insecurity.

For a second, Kame forgets that everything has changed since then. But as Jin gradually stops resisting and eventually slides his arms around Kame’s waist, Kame realizes that only the things on the surface have changed.

“You’re going to be amazing,” Kame says quietly into Jin’s hair. It’s still soft and smells like oatmeal cookies, just like Kame remembers it. “Because KAT-TUN is made up of amazing people, and just because I’m taking care of your A now doesn’t erase the past ten years when it was yours.”

“So gay,” Jin mutters into the 1500-thread count Egyptian sheet separating them.

“Says the one cuddling in bed with me,” Kame teases. “You know what I sleep in, too.”

Jin makes a face and tries to pull away, but Kame doesn’t let him.

“You didn’t really come over here to yell at me, did you?” Kame asks knowingly.

Jin remains motionless for a bit, then shakes his head.

“Come to dinner with us tonight,” is all Kame says.

“Okay,” Jin agrees immediately.

Later that night, after hours of making fun of Nakamaru’s face, gossiping with Koki, rolling his eyes at Taguchi, talking shop with Ueda, and bickering with Kame, Jin leaves the restaurant feeling a million pounds lighter. He hops a plane in the morning ready to face the world, with his head held high and his strength naturally rising. He’s still scared out of his mind, but now he can turn it into determination, just like he always did before.

Because no matter where he is, no matter how far his old ship is sailing away from him, he’s not alone.


End file.
